Requests!
by misslittlemaslow21
Summary: Hey Rushers! I'm new to this, so please no hate! You can post reviews on which pairings or whatever you want. It can be any rated JUST NOT RATED M! So please review and post your request! I give shoutouts! REMINDER: ONLY BIG TIME RUSH! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Rushers! I am new to this, so please dont judge me! I am taking requests for any pairing! They sould be any rating! For rated M requests, I'll make another story for it in the Rated M section. So leave your request and I'll do them! :)

Remember: This is only for Big Time Rush and the characters in the show! :)


	2. Kogan OneShot

This is for BigTimeRush-BTR, my first reviewer! Thank you for reviewing for my first story!  
Rated K.  
**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot.  
**************************************************************************************************************

As Kendall layed on his bed, Logan was making soup for him. He had the flu since yesterday. They were alone in the apartment cuz Mama Knight finally got a date with Fabio, Katie was gmabling with the custodians and the other boys were at the dance studio. Logan finally came with his soup and his medicine, grape the liquid kind. His arch enemy.

"Here ya go lil' buddy! Your soup and meds! Now drink everything up, so you can drink the med!"

"Alrite, thanks! Ummm... could you do a favor for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Could you get the thermometer and check my temerature?"

"Sure, why not? Where is it?"

"I think in the James's and Carlos's room."

"K. I'll be back."

As Logan went to get the thermometer, Kendall sneaked out to the bathroom and dumped the soup in the toilet and flushed it. But he forgot the medicine cuz he was sleepy. So he went back to his room and just fell asleep on the bed. And when Logan came back he was snoring.

"He, buddy. I found the thermometer! It was in Carlos's underwear. Dont ask why I looked in there. You dont wanna k..." He stopped talking when he saw Kendall sleeping. He smiled to himself before he saw the untaken medicine. He smirked and silently walked to Katie's room and grabbed the pillows and went back to Kendall. He creeped behind him and started hitting him with the pillows!

"What? WHATS HAPPENING?! Logan stop!"

"NO! YOU DIDNT TAKE YOUR MEDS!"

" I DONT WANNA! I HATE THOSE LIQUID KIND!"

"Oh, well..."

"WELL WHAT?! I DONT LIKE THEM SO I WONT TKAE THEM! THEYRE BAD! NO DONT..."

"KENDALL!"

'WHAT?!"

"I have the pills to, you know!"

"Well that doesnt cahnge a thi... O h you do?"

"YES! I'll get them!"

"K."

Logan went to the bathroom and got the pills and went back to Kendall's room.

"Here take them."

"Fine. I'll take them but Im sorry." Kendall took the pill.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it bud!"

"Then what will"

"This."

Logan started poking Kendall on the sides.

"Hehehe! Logan stop!"

"Nope!"  
Logan started tickling him with no mercy. He slowly creeped up to his weak spot and tickled him.

"LOGAN! DON'T! STOP!"

"What was that? Was it 'Dont stop?' Ok! Whatever you like... KENNY!"

"DONT CALL ME KENNY! AND STOP TICKLING ME!"

"NEVER! YOU GOT ME ANGRY AND NOW YOU'LL PAY!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"Whatever Kenny"

"Dont call me Kenny, Logie!"

"DONT CALL ME LOGIE!"

"THEN DONT CALL ME KENNY! AND STOP TICKLING ME! HEHE!"

"FINE! ILL STOP! IF YOU SLEEP!"

"FINE!"

"FINE"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

Logan went back to the kitchen and washed all the dishes, while Kendall tried to sleep. Kendall just tossed and turned, but couldnt fall asleep. So he called Logie- I mean Logan.

"LOGAN!" Logan quickly ran to hin room.

"I cant sleep"

"Realyy? That's why you called me here?!"

"Yep! Can you sing me a song?"

"Sure why not? What song?" He sighed.

"Worldwide!" Logan started singing and halfway through the song Kendall was snoring. Even though Kendall fell asleep, Logan kept on singing. And before he knew it, he fell asleep too with Kendall in his arms. But little did he know that the others would walk right in, the minute he fell asleep.

"Awww! That's adorable!" James cooed.

"I know right! They haven't done that in years!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Shhh! Carlos! Theyre sleeping!" Everyone said.

"Sorry!" He whispered back.

"I'm so taking a pic of this and posting it on Twitter!" Katie said.  
Katie took the picture and tweeted it. And in 2 minutes everyone was cooing.  
-

In the middle of the afternoon, Logan woke up. He checked his Twitter and saw some people saying 'Awww' to a picture. He pressed on one of them and saw he and Kendall sleeping in each other's arms. And he saw who posted it. He was about to yell at Katie, when he saw Kendall still sleeping. He smiled to himself and layed back down and fell asleep.  
*********************************************************************************************************

**Bad? Good? *Hides face under blanket* Please review and tell me how it was!**

Shoutouts to EmilyHenderson99, AleAmaroBTR, MagooyiLovesBigTimeRush, winterschild11 and especially BigTimeRush-BTR! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! 

**I'll probably post another chapter in about a week or so. :)**


	3. Jendall Cuteness!

**I know I said I would update in a week or so but I really wanted to post this so yeah! Jendall! :) Hope you like it! This is for AleAmaroBTR! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! :)**

Rated K+

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! If I did, I'd be dating James Maslow right now!**  
*********************************************************************************************************

Jo and Kendall were laying on their special blanket and looked at the sky, looking at the clouds.

"Oooohhh! Look Kendall that one looks like a lady carrying a baby!"

"I see it! And that one looks like a-" Kendall got cut off when Jo's driver stuck his face and a sign that read 'Jo Taylor. NTH. Sorry Kendall.' in his face.

"AAAHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" But the driver just shrugged. Kendall looked at Jo scared

"Please don't tell me that you have to leave already!"

"I'm sorry Kendall! I don't wanna go either! But I have to if I wanna stay with you and at the PalmWoods, I have to go. Sorry." Jo then left and went to the limo. But before she got in, she looked at Kendall and he saw the sad and sorry look in her eyes. He just smiled sadly and went back to his apartment. The minute he walked in he saw the guys fighting... Again!

"Hey!" The guys didn't listen. So he tried a little louder.

"Hey!" The guys still didnt pay attention to him. So he tried again.

"HEY GUYS! SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTING! JO JUST LEFT OUR DATE FOR WORK! AND I'D LIKE SOME ADVICE AND COMPANY! AND YOUR FIGHTING ISN'T HELPING!" He yelled completely frustrated.

"Well somebody's grumpy." Carlos whispered to Logan. Logan just smacked him in the back of his head.

"There now some of your brain cells are dead."

"WHAT?! Will I die? How long do I have left to live? Why did you do that? Don't you love me? Don't-" Carlos got cut off by Logan screaming at him.

"CARLOS! You will not die. The brain cells build other ones in about 2 minutes! And yes I do love you as a brother!"

"Ohhh. Ok!" Carlos answered happily. James and Kendall just looked at them weirdly.

"What? It's true." Logan replied.

"Nevermind that! Now can we go back to my problem?"

"Sure. And I already found a solution to it." James said.

"What already?" Kendall asked.

"Yep. Was she sad when she left?"

"Yeah I saw it in her eyes."

"Great! Now we got to the set of New Town High!"

"What why?"

"I'll explain it to you on the way! Let's go!"

The boys reached to the set of NTH and went inside with no problem when Kendall said he's Jo's boyfriend and their plan.  
Kendall and the guys searched for Jo and when they saw her Kendall got a mic and called out her name.

"Jo?"

"Kendall?"

"We are gonna sing a song that I wrote and it's just for you." Kendall said. The boys were back round singers for that time.

"_I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish you could see what i see when you're looking in the mirror_

_And why won't you believe me when i say _

_That to me you get more beautiful everyday _

_When you're looking at the magazines and thinking that you'll never measure up your wrong_

_Cause you're my cover Cover Girl i think you're a superstar yeah you are why don't you know? yeah you're so pretty that it hurts it's whats underneath your skin the beauty that shines within you're the only one that rocks my world my cover girl oh my cover girl oh_

_You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day somehow you always see the dark side and everything's okay and you wear baggy clothes that camoflauge your shape whoa oh_

_But you know that i love you just the way you're made_

_When you're looking at the magazines and thinking that you're just not good enough_

_You're so wrong babycause you're my cover, cover girl i think you're a superstar yeah you are why don't you know? yeah you're so pretty that it hurts it's whats underneath your skin the beauty that shines within you're the only one that rocks my world my cover girl_

_ You gotta heart of gold a perfect original wish you would stop being hard on yourself for a while and when i see that face I'd try a thousand ways i would do anything to make you smile _

_Cause you're my cover covergirl i think you're a superstar yeah you are why don't you know?_

_Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts it's whats underneath your skin the beauty that shines within you're the only one that rocks my world my cover girl oh my cover girl oh my cover girl whoa my cover girl whoa oh My Cover girl_"

The boys finished singing and Jo, crying, just ran up and hugged Kendall.

"That was amazing! I loved it!"

"I'm glad you liked it! It's only for you and remember you're my Cover Girl!"

"I love you."

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that! It just slipped-" Jo got cut of by Kendall.

"I love you too!" Kendall cut her off and leaned in for a kiss.

***************************************************************************************************

**How was that bad? Good? I really wanna know! Please review! :)**

**SHOUTOUTS: **

**BigTimeRush-BTR  
EmilyHenderson99  
MagooyiLovesBigTimeRush  
winterschild11  
AND ESPECIALLY AleAmaroBTR! 3**


	4. Another Kogan OneShot!

Another update! This is for EmilyHenderson99! 3 Thanks for reviewing!  
Rated K+  
**Disclaimer! I don't own anything!  
********************************************************************************************

****"UGGH!" Logan whined. Logan had the stomach flu and it was driving him nuts! Gustavo yelled at him for puking on the dance floor and missing rehearsal, James yelled at him for puking on his luck comb, and Carlos was mad at him puking on his helmet. Yes at the age 18, he still wears his helmet. He's really obsessed! Kendall is the only one who hasn't yelled at him yet! And he was happy, but he knew he would lose his patience too.

"Blaaaagh!" Logan puked on to Kendall's hockey stick. Oh no! And Kendall just had to walk in right that time. This won't be pretty. He ran over to Logan and picked him up and dropped him near the toilet and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"There is that better?" Kendall asked when he was all done puking his guts out.

"Uh huh." Logan nodded. Logan started crying.

"What's wrong Logan?"

"I puked on your hockey stick, now you'll be mad at me and yell at me too!" Kendall just hugged Logan tightly.

"Logie, it was an accident. And what do you mean 'you'll yell at me too!' Who yelled at you?"

"Carlos, James, and Gustavo."

"Well that explains it. Look you know how James and Carlos are. They fight every minute! So they probably fought and then dropped their anger on you. And Gustavo is just mean! He yells every 2 seconds! You don't need to cry! And I'll never hate or yell at you." Logan just cried harder after Kendall said that.

"Gustavo said I couldn't sing or dance either."

"So what? He's just plain mean! He yells at all of us! And who cares? I know you can sing and dance! And that's all you need to know! I love you brotha!"

"I love you too!" Kendall just hugged him tighter and didn't let go until he stopped crying.

"Kenny?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you sing a song for me?"

"Sure, what song?"

"Worldwide." Kendall started singing and when he finished, Logan stopped crying and yawned.

"Come'on buddy! Let's go to sleep."

"K." They went to their bed and layed on it.

"Logie?"

"Yes Kenny?"

"I love you buddy."

"I love you too"

**How was that? I know it was short but it was because I couldn't think of something else so yeahhh... I'm so sorry EmilyHenderson99 cuz it was short! I'll edit it, when I get a really cool idea to put in this story. I'm posting a lot today cuz I had a few ideas and I wanted to post all of them before I forget so yeah!**

**And the shoutouts are from last time! :)**


	5. Kucy!

Kucy!  
For: MagoooyiLovesBigTimeRush  
Rated: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
**********************************************************************************************************

Kendall and Lucy were fighting yet once again. They dated for about 1 year after she came to the PalmWoods. This time they were fighting about Jo.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me that your old girlfriend lived here?!"

"I didn't think it was important!"

"Yeah, well it is now!"

"She just hugged me!"

"Yeah, she should know that we're dating when we were kissing!"

"She's just a friend!"

"But you don't see me hugging Camille, Logan, James, or Carlos!"

"That's... different!"

"How?!"

"I tell you when I think of something!"

"I don't wanna see you in my face anymore! Get out!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"BYE!"

"BYE!" Kendall left the room and went back to his apartment. He went up to his room with his head down, and past by the guys.

"Lucy." They said in unison.

"Why are they always fighting?" Logan asked.

"I dont know but we should really help him." James said.

"Hey, what if we wrote a song and tell Kendall to sing it to Lucy! Then they would probably stop fighting." Carlos exclaimed.

"Did you just say something smart for the first time?" Logan and James asked in unison.

"Yep! And come on! We have to write the song!" They started thinking of ideas when James finally found a great one. They called it 'All Over Again'. Then they went to Kendall's room and gave him the song and explained everything to him.

"Are you sure this will work? Cuz I'm tired of fighting. It hurts me like shit."

"Dont worry! It will work!" They were currently at the PalmWoods Park, waiting for Lucy to come. They told her to come and listen to their song. Kendall was gonna sing the lead.

"Oooohhh! Look, there she is!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Great!" Kendall said.  
He started sing All Over Again and when he finished Lucy ran up to him and kissed him passionately.

"Did you like it?"

"Nope! I loved it!"

"No one will come in between us! And I want you to know that you're the only one I love! Not Jo!" The second he said Jo, Jo came up and hugged him.

"That was really great!"

"Thanks!"

"Oh, and I want you to meet someone! This is David Summers, my boyfriend."

"Hi, I'm David" He shook Kendall's hand.

"Kendall."

"Nice too meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really, that's great! This is my girlfriend, Lucy."

"Hi!"

"Hey!"

"Um hey, we should be going now! Bye KendalL, bye Lucy!"

"See! Now you know I love you and only you!"

"I know! Thanks! I love you too!" They kissed passionately.

****************************************************************************************************

**Hey! Was it good? Please review! The review button is getting lonely! I have 1 more story to do for the request, then I'll have to wait for new ones!**

SHOUTS OUTS: To the ones I did last time! :)


	6. Fun Day!

This is for winterschild11! Thank you for reviewing for my first story!  
Rated K.  
**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot.  
************************************************************************************************************

Currently, the boys were at the amusement park buying candy, going on rides, and palying games. It was Logan's birthday and they wanted to celebrate it! So they went there!

"Oooohhhh! Let's go on SkyScreamer!" Carlos yelled. They all went on it in pairs. Logan with James, and Kendall with Carlos. Asthey went on, the ride went higher and higher and spinning around! They were all scared, but they had a lot of fun! When the ride finally came down, they ran to Kingdaka and Logan chickened out.

"Ummm. Guys? What if we get hurt? What if something happens like the ride stop on the very top, or-" Kendall cut him off.

"Nothing will happen! And you could hold my hand really tightly if you want."

"Fine. I will! Let's get this over with!"  
They went on the ride and Logan had a lot fun! Infact, he wanted to go again, and again, and again. And he did!

"OMG! AREN'T YOU BIG TIME RUSH?! YOU ARE! WILL YOU PLEASE SING A SONG?" A rusher came up to them and asked them.

"Yes we are, and sure we would love to sing some songs for you!" James said. The boys sat on a bech and Kendall started strumming a guitar. They sang Worldwide, If I Ruled the World, Music Sounds Better with You, Stuck, Cover Girl and Windows Down.

"WHHHOOOOOOOOOO! WOO HOO!" The Rushers screamed.

"THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT EVER!" The boys screamed in unison.

**Sorry if this was bad! I'm really sleepy, but I wanted to get this done! I'm so sorry if this was short! I'm so sorry to winterschild11! I swear when I think of something good to add, I'll edit this! I swear! Please Review! **

**SHOUTOUTS: To the ones before and Rainwillow7899! Thank You so much for reviewing! And I'll try to get your requests done!**


	7. Kames!

This is for Rainwillow7899, my first reviewer! Thank you for reviewing for my first story!  
Rated K.  
**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot.  
*********************************************************************************************************

James was currently laying on the orange couch while Kendall was making him Alfredo Broccoli. That's like pasta but it looks different! It's delicious! The others were out, they went to Minnesota to visit their families.

"Here you go, James! Your food is here! "

"Thanks man!"

"No prob!"

"Hey Kendall? Can you please get me my medicine?"

"Sure!"

"Oh, and my blankie?"

"Sure." He came back with the medicine and James's blanket.

"Here ya go, buddy!"

"Thanks!"

"Anything else?"

"Can you sing a song for me please?"

"Sure, which one?"

"All My Life by KC and JoJo?"

"Sure, why not?"

He started singing All My Life and James fell asleep. Kendall kissed his head and put his blanket over James. He then fell asleep to after a hard days work. The other guys came and saw them sleeping and they quietly tip-toed to their room, got their phones, and went back to the pool quietly.

I AM SO SORRY! I AM EXTREMELY SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! I'LL EDIT THIS SOON! I SWEAR! SORRY TO Rainwillows7899!

SHOUTOUTS: TO THE ONES I DID LAST TIME!


	8. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've decided not to do any Rated M stories cuz I'm horrible at them. Sorry to my reviews who asked for Rated M stories! Sorry! 3 :)**


	9. Lomille :)

This is for AleAmaroBTR! Thank you for reviewing for my first story!  
Rated K.  
**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot.  
**************************************************************************************************  
Camille was sitting in her apartment crying with her BFFL, Jo rubbing her back in circles.

"Its ok, Camille. Calm down." Jo said pulling her into her chest, letting her cry. Camille currently auditioned for a movie and she got a no. She was really excited for this because in this role, she would be playing a crazy princess who falls in luv with a zombie. It was called Princess in Luv with Zombie! Wierd name.

"I know! But I told everyone Im gonna get this part and I DIDNT!" Cami cried.

"I know, but you shouldnt let one small thing let you down! Everything happens for a reason! You'll get a ton of oppurtnities that are better than this!"

Camille just cried harder.

"Hey Camille! How are ya? How did it-" Logan barged into the room, bombarding Camille with questions, not realizing she was crying.

"What happened to her" Logan mouthed to Jo.

"She didnt get the part!" She mouthed back.

"Ohhhh..." He said out loud.

"Um... Im gonna leave you two alone..." Jo left cuz she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey Logan." Camille said wiping her tears away.

"Hey. Please dont cry! You know I'll always luv you!"

"I know but I cant help-" She cut herself off.

"Did you just say you luv me?!"

"Umm. YesbutImsorryIdontknowwhatgo tintomeIjustsaidwhatifeltand sorry?" Logan said in one breath.

"Dont be sorry! But I love you too!" Camille started crying again.

"Why are you crying again?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"I never thought someone would ever say that to me!"

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?"

"Because Im crazy and ugly!"

"What? You are crazy but that's why I love you! And you are the most beautiful thing ever!"

"You're just saying that! And I'm not flat, falt like Jo!"

"NO IM NOT! I LOVE YOU FOR YOU! I DONT CARE ABOUT ANYONE ELSE!" Logan just pulled her into his chest and let her cry. She finally finished crying after 25 minutes!

"Sorry I ruined your shirt."

"I dont care about it! I care about you!"

"Awww! Youre so cheesy yet adorable!"

"I know! But thats why you love me!" Logan kissed Camille. And she kissed back. This is not the on again, off again relationship! This is full on!

**OMG! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING UNTIL BigTimeRush-BTR helped me! So give credit to BigTimeRush-BTR! And... WHO WATCHED BIG TIME SURPRISE AND BIG TIME DECISION?! I CRIED ON BT SURPRISE CUZ OF THE KUCY KISS, BUT THEN I CRIED HARDER AFTER I SAW JO'S HEARTBROKEN FACE! OMG! AND... KENDALL CHOSE JO! OMG!** **WHO'S A JENDALL LUVER?**

**Please review. The button is kinda getting lonely... :)**


	10. Jatie!

This is for kaylaroseebony! Thank you for reviewing for my first story!  
Rated K.  
**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot.  
******************************************************************************************

**Katie Pov**

Today was my 18th Birthday, and Im super excited! Me and James had been dating for 2 years now! We started dating on my 16th Birthday. Our relationship was really strong! Just one small fight and thats it! I was disturbed in her thoughts by Kendall coming in.

"Hey Baby Sister!"

"Hey Big Brother! What up?"

"So you're 18 now! And I know you and James are dating..."

"And..."

"I dont want you to do something you dont want to just cuz you're 18 now!"

"KENDALL! I would never do that unless both of us are ready! James hasn't even asked me about it! Im waiting until marrige!"

"Oh ok! GOOD!"

"I cant believe you would actually ask me something like _THAT!_"

"Well, Im your Big Brother! I have the right to ask you!"

"Yeah, yeah!" I drove him outta her room.

I didnt have a party cuz she likes it normal! And she just wanted to hang out with James.

**AT THE BEACH. NO ONE POV.**

James and Katie were at the beach, playing in the water and just talking about there future.

"So where do you see yourself in the next 5 years?" Katie asked.

"Umm. I honestly dont know! Maybe being married with 2 children and still in Big Time Rush!"

"Oh ok!"

"Why? Why did you ask that?"

"No reason!"

"Ok then?"

"Hey James? Get up for a sec!"

"Ok. I guess..."

Katie kneeled down on her knees and said...

"James would you do the honor of marrying me and making me 'Mrs. Katie Diamond'?"

"OMG! YES!" Katie got up and kissed him passionately.

And that was the starting of a beautiful life!

**So? You like it? I kinda made it different! Instead of the guy proposing, I made the girl. You likey? **

**Please Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyy! Um I'm really sorry for the delay! But for some of my requests, I have writer's block! I HATE THEM! I really feel bad right now cuz I tend to do all my fan's requests! I'm really sorry! :( But if you can, could you please PM or review to help me please! Or like what you want to happen in the story! If you, I really appreciate that! Thank you for your patience and I'm really sorry! :( **

**P.S. Wow who else thought I sounded old when I said that? I know I did! Wow! And I'm not old! I'm a pre-teen! :)**


	12. KENLOS!

IM BACK! With the help of... winterschild11! WOO HOO! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND HELPING ME! LOVE YA!  
KENLOS!

Carlos and Kendall were walking down the hall of Penny's Haunted House when they heard a scream coming from the behind them. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Such scaredy cats, right Carlitos?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah... uh sure..."

Kendall wanted to go to the haunted house with Carlos cuz it's kinda their thing. Every Halloween, they would go to a different haunted house to see the difference! After they go to 5 of them, they give them points so they can see which one is better. After, they find out which is the best, they tell Logan and James so they can go. Yes. James and Logan are dating. Shocking right? Yep! Anyways, Carlos would always get scared so Kendall would always kiss him. Did I mention they're dating? Oh weel, I'll tell you now! Carlos Roberto Garcia and Kendall Donald Knight are dating. That's the number 1 reason why Kendall loves haunted houses!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Carlos screamed.

"Don't worry baby, I'm right here with you. Nothing will ever happen to you with me here. I love you." Kendall leaned down and kissed Carlos passionately.

"Awww... I love you too Kenny. And I know you'll aways be here for me! Thank you!"

"No worries babe. Anything for you love. Now let's keep going! We're all the way in the back!"

"Let's go"

Kendall ran up to catch the others, but couldn't find them. Carlos was really scared and he started whimpering.

"K-k-kenny? Are we l-l-lost?" Carlos creid.

"No, of cousre not! They're just somewhere here...:

"Ok, where are they?"

"I-I-I don't know." Kendall sighed in defeat.

"I KNEW IT! WE ARE LOST! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? KENNY, WE ARE GONNA DIEEEEEEEEE!"

"CARLOS! No, we're not! I'm with you remember? Nothing will happen to us!"

"I know. Sorry..."

"It's fine. Now come here!"

Carlos walked over to Kendall and he passionately kissed Carlos on the lips. They finally let go after a few seconds.

"Wow" Carlos said in awe.

"I know." Right when Kendall said that, a person started screaming out their names.

"CARLOS GARCIA?! KENDALL KNIGHT?! ARE YOU HERE?" The guy who was their leader, called out.

"WE'RE OVER HERE!: They screamed in unison.

"Well why are you there? Come on! Kiss whenever you want at home! NOW LET'S GO!"

Kendall and Carlos looked at each other and started laughing, and went with their guide. They knew this was the best place for James and Logan.

**Sooooooooo... How was it? Good? Bad? REVIEW! And I think I'm gonna make this into my one-shots, but I'll also take SOME of your requests! :) Thank you for reviewing! **

**Thanks to...:**

**BigTimeRush-BTR and...**

**winterschild11 for helping me! :) I was surprised that I only got 1 review on chapter 10... Are my stories that bad? :(**


	13. Story OverAdoption

**HELLO LOVERS OF THIS STORY!** **I'm sorry but I will not be able to continue these series anymore. I'm really sorry. i'm willing to give this series to anyone who would like it. If you would like to have it, please PM me or review. And tell me what you would do to it. THANK YOU!**


End file.
